Disorder
by MzViolet
Summary: He's just insane. That's what they all said. Conclusion: There was definatly something wrong with the kid. Therapy? No dice. Extreme pshyco-analogy? Zip. Pills? As if. These worked for humans, why wouldn't they work for him? Nobody knew. Complete.
1. The Start

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Came to me in fifth period last week. Voila.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. And that's that.

"I told you, this was the worst idea you'd EVER HAD."

The tall, purple-headed alien groaned while inspecting his younger comrade.

"Now look at you!"

"Oh…" The small brunette groaned in pain, "Just get them out, I think I feel one giving me a belly-button peircing..."

"Ew..."

Kisshu sat casually in the corner, remembering the whole ordeal…..

...

The day had started out normal, mostly. Pai was still a grump, and Taruto had come back from yet another psycho-analogy the day before. He had been acting EXTREMELY strange lately, stranger then he had acted normally.

He would mumble incoherently to himself, stare at random things for hours, and he ate like a starving alpaca, yet didn't gain any weight.

"Probably tapeworms or something, he'll pass them eventually." was Pai's diagnosis.

"Okay, NO-ONE could pass a tapeworm that big."

"Yeah. I don't care."

But Kisshu, a bit skeptical, protested:

"But Pai, where would he get _tapeworms_ from?"

"Have you seen the crud that kid sticks in his mouth? I wouldn't be surprised if he had a New York City worth of worms inside of him."

"Ew…" Kisshu winced. But he wouldn't give up yet.

"But worms don't explain the 3-craziness!"

Ah, the three craziness. Tart had taken to doing lots of things in threes. He'd eat three of everything, brush his teeth three times in a row, and so on.

"OCD." Pai said simply. "He was probably born with it, what with that high metabolism…."

Kisshu was actually _worried_ now.

"BUT," he began to argue again. "Worms and Obsessive Compulsive-ness don't explain the freakin' HUGGING!"

And last, the hugging. Taruto had taken a serious obsession to hugging things. He hugged the sofa. The refrigerator. He even hugged rabbits, which he had previously been seriously afraid of.

And that scared Kisshu the most. Tart had NEVER acted like this before. He had always eaten a lot, but not this much. He'd never done things in three's before. And Tart HATED hugs. At least he had; now Kisshu got one EVERY MORNING.

So, that's when the therapy started. Every week, once a week. Virtually no progress was made.

"What does this ink blot look like?" the therapist would say.

"A POTATO." Tart reply excitedly.

Or:

"You there! QUIT HUGGING MY LAMP!"

"But it looks so lonely…"

OR:

"YOU SMEEL NICE, LADY!"

"Good. NOW GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS THIS INSTANT!"

"Yeah, there a little big on me. You, lady, have a fat a--"

Obviously, he wasn't exactly popular in the world of Freud.

The doc's conclusion was simple.

Taruto was a nut.

And when they tried to explain that to him, he would pause to think, cock his head, and then say cheerfully : "I like squirrels, Pai!"

Kisshu was beginning to believe that himself. At least the part about Tart being crazy.

...And now, they were all in the kitchen again, and Tart sat on the table, covered in porcupine needles.

"Kisshu." Pai began.

"Yeah?"

"Get me some tweezers, some calamine for that--my GAWD what _did_ you sit it, boy?!"

"Stoof." Tart said simply.

"Stoof? Is that even a word?" Pai asked.

Tart frowned, thinking as hard as he possibly could, lost the thought and just said "Wow, there are a lot of little tiles on the floor..."

Pai just sighed, and continued,

"—some calamine for that _rash._ And Kisshu?"

"Yes?"

"While you're up, get _The List_."

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: I'll continue, if the readers likey.

Little bibliography:

The word "Stoof" was invented my Mike A. (Otherwise known as my crazy boyfriend)

And another special thanks to my best friend Ari. He didn't really help at all, but I was talking to him while I suddenly came up with this idea, so he was my test subject.


	2. The List

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Enjoy, you reviewers, you.

* * *

"All right. Taruto, you've given me no choice but to review," Pai paused for suspence _"The List"_

The tallset alien stood in front of the projected screen, pushing his glasses up onto his nose, as Kisshu smirked, yanking another porcupine needle out of his friend's arm, as the ten-year-old let out yet another yelp.

Ever since Taruto had "accidentally" _eaten_ Pai's contacts, the older alien had been forced to resort back to his reading glasses.

Which, of course, just gave him ANOTHER reason to despise his friend, who could be commonly be reffered to by people on the street who have encountered him as, "THAT kid?! OH MY GOSH!"

"OW!" Tart screamed, as Kisshu pulled out another long spine.

"Kisshu, you pull, and we," Pai motioned to Tart, "shall review The List."

Tart whimpered. He hated that stupid list, almost as much as he hated artichokes. What's the point of an artichoke anyways?

Pai pulled down the screen, and then hit a button on the projector as the image of "The List" appeared.

It was a list of things, accompanied by illustrations, entitled "Things to never EVER try to hug"

"Now," Pai said, picking up a ruler and pointing to the first picture and caption.

" 'Birds of prey' " he looked at Tart, and the young one frowned, then winced as Kisshu pulled another needle out of his side.

" 'NO' " Pai said, reading the caption. " 'Large Snakes, NO' "

Kisshu was trying as hard as he could to keep from laughing.

" 'Alligators/Crocodiles, NO' " Pai smacked the ruler under the next picture. " '_Porcupines_' " he hissed, and Tart whimpered again,

"I'm sorry, it just looked upset, it was probably having a bad day, and—"

"Taruto…" Pai interrupted, taking off his glasses and rubbing his forehead, "What are we going to do with you?"

"Make me lunch? 'Cause I could really go for a pepperoni and pickle sandw--"

"No, Tart. No lunch today."

"Why?" Tart asked innocently.

"LOOK AT YOU. YOU HUGGED A PORCUPINE. What idiot in their right mind would even go NEAR one of those?!"

Tart shrugged.

Pai, exasperated, snarled "Oh yes, I forgot, YOU'RE NOT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND!"

But Tart still had feelings, and his friend's words hurt him as much as that grumpy porcupine had. Tart KNEW something was wrong with him, all those people in their clean suits with here fancy couches and ink blots had told him so. But no-one knew WHAT was wrong, not even Taruto himself, and that's what made the child so worried. He didn't know WHY he acted the way he did, he just did it.

Kisshu gave a yank, and the last needle was pulled out of Tart's leg. But he didn't feel any pain, his mind was somewhere else...

"I'm going to bed…" Pai said flatly, and disappeared.

"Nice job, kiddo." Kish remarked, looking down at his friend, who still had many red spots on him from where the needles had poked him. But he noticed that Tart had a face on Kish had never seen before. He'd expected, once again, for Tart to lose his focus and then just say something random like usual, but that's not what happened.

For the first time in awhile, Taruto's eyes clouded up. He looked up at Kisshu.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked quietly.

Kish kneeled down so he was at Tart's level.

"I don't know, kiddo. We've been trying to figure that out for a long time, but nobody knows why. Why would you ask that?"

"I…I don't know why either…"

Kish sat, thinking. _"Even HE doesn't know what's wrong with him. If Tart himself doesn't know why he acts the way he does, than who will?"_

Then, he noticed that his friend was sobbing.

"Taruto…." His said quietly. "I don't understand, how do you REALIZE they way you've been acting?"

"Because everybody tells me so…" he choked.

"Oh, I see…." Kish understood now. Tart had finally cracked under the pressure of being called insane so many times.

"_But if he KNOWS he's crazy,"_ Kisshu thought, _"Then he's not really crazy at all…"_

He helped Tart off the table. "You want a chicken wing?" he said, trying to cheer his friend up.

Taruto perked up right away "YAY!" he cried, speeding to the kitchen; as the thought repeated in Kisshu's head.

"_Then he's not really crazy at all…."_

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: I think we ALL should review The List.


	3. The Walk

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Yay, new chapter for you.

* * *

As three, they sat at the table. Pai, typing at something, "research" he called it. Kisshu, picking something out of his nails, and Tart, counting ceiling tiles. He usually got to about thirty or forty, saw something outside that distracted him, lost his place, and started over.

"_He must have counted those same 33 tiles 33 times!" _Kisshu thought, staring at his friend.

"I have an idea." Pai said offhandedly, his fingers still clacking away at the floating keyboard.

"An idea about what?" Kish asked.

Pai pointed a finger at Taruto, who had gotten to 27, saw a bird on the window, scolded himself for getting distracted, and, once again, started over.

"What kind of scheme would this be?" Kish asked sarcastically.

"I think we need to let him out."

"Out of where?"

"32, 33, 34—Oh, look at that cloud! DARN! 1, 2, 3…"

Pai sighed. "Out of HERE. You know, let him outside for some exercise, to blow off some—"

"15, 16, 17…. DARN! 1, 2, 3…"

Pai finished, "—some steam. Just burning a little energy OUTSIDE before he breaks anything else valuable INSIDE."

(He had still not forgiven Taruto for "accidentally" stepping on the remote, and somehow making the TV spontaneously combust.)

"You mean, like a dog or something?" Kish asked.

"I…suppose you could put it that way."

"I get to go outside?!" Tart asked excitedly. They usually NEVER let him leave, not even for battle, which rarely happened anyway.

"Sure you can. Kisshu, go take him out for a walk."

"What?! Me? WHYYY?" he whined.

Pai glared. And glared.

"Me then, Fine."

Kisshu got up from his chair, and grabbed his younger friend by the wrist. "Let's go burn off some steam, kiddo…" he muttered, dragging Taruto out the door.

Outside, Kisshu TRIED to commit to a normal "stroll" down the street. (Which, he thought the idea of "strolling" was ridiculous, why stroll when you can just fly wherever you want?)

Except, of course, Taruto, who normally ran as fast as he could go without stopping to breathe, decided today that he would take on the pace of a turtle and stop to look at EVERY SINGLE THING he saw on the street.

"Ooh, look at that snail! Oops, I stepped on it…. Ooh! Look at the squirrel! Oh, it's….foaming at the mouth….Ooh! Look at the –"

"Ooh! I DON'T CARE." Kish said, clearly exasperated.

"Man, now I got snail on my foot, gross…"

Tart then proceeded to wipe his foot on the sidewalk, and realized that rubbing bare feet on concrete isn't too much fun.

"OWIE! Oh, there's still some snail on there…"

"Tart! This wouldn't have happened if you, um, _wore some shoes_!"

"Shoes are overrated!" Tart said simply, using a leaf to get the rest of the snail off his foot.

Kisshu groaned. He wanted this walk to be over.

They continued their walk, and Kisshu could feel the hunger inside him, He figured that Tart couldn't destroy TOO much if he was only alone for a few minutes.

Just ONE box of crackers to settle his stomach was all he needed.

"Okay," he explained, "I want you to stay RIGHT HERE while I'm inside, and DON'T MOVE ONE INCH, 'til I get back, please?"

"Otay." Tart said simply, sitting on the bench outside of the small store.

When Kisshu came out 10 minutes later, he was surprised to see that Tart was actually still on the bench. However, he wasn't surprised to see what looked like a homeless man sitting next to him.

"_Ugh, not ANOTHER one of Taruto's 'Hobo Buddies'…"_

"Hi, Kisshu!" Tart waved happily.

"Hey man." The gruff-voiced man said.

Kish sighed and rubbed his forehead, and then suddenly had a thought that at that moment; he probably looked a lot like Pai.

"Tart, how many times to I have to tell you, STOP TALKIN' TO HOBOS!"

"But hobos are awesome! Especially this guy. His name is Al, and he is really cool!"

Tart smiled up at the man.

"My name's not Al." was his only reply.

Tart scowled, his mouth twisting into a shape that could only be described as "unhappy."

"Shut up, you." He said bitterly.

"Oi coloi…" Kish muttered.

Yes, all he wanted was for this walk to end.

Little did he know, this period in his life had only just begun.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Rawr.


	4. The Streak

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Enjoy und new chapter.

* * *

Kish pushed his friend in the door, turned around, and slammed it behind him.

He slumped over to the table, and sat with a plop; looking at Pai, who was half-asleep on the other side.

"Dude…" he murmured.

"What is it?" Pai groaned, sitting up groggily.

"Kid's got mustard all over him…" Kisshu replied, yawning.

"Fantastic!" Pai shouted at no-one in particular. "THAT JUST MADE. MY. DAY."

You see, it would have been a peaceful rest of the walk home, except Taruto decided it would be fun to make a hot-dog stand blow up, and he ended up being coated in mustard. Kish hadn't said anything, just dragged him home by the wrist.

As far as he was concerned, the kid was Pai's problem now.

Pai look at Tart, who was whimpering uncomfortably as mustard dripped off of him onto the rug.

"There's mustard between my toes." He stated, looking up at Pai as if he could make it suddenly disappear.

Pai stood in front of him, silent, and picked him up carefully by the shoulders, raising him off the ground so they were eye-to-eye.

"Taruto. Do I want to know what you did?"

Tart just stared. His nose twitched.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Pai said.

"No."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"No?!"

"Rabbits!"

"Okay then….." Pai put Taruto back on the floor and wiped the mustard off his hands, and motioned toward the bathroom. "Just get in the tub…" he muttered.

"Whoo! Bubbles!" Tart ran off to get himself all soapy, and Pai sighed, handing Kisshu a paperweight.

"What the heck is this thing?"

"It's a paperweight."

"Well, what do you want me to do with it?!"

"Take it,"

"And…?"

"Throw it."

"Throw it where?"

"AT MY HEAD, THUS KILLING ME."

"I think you need to go lie down, dude…" Kish said, giving Pai a look.

"Yes. Sleeping pills are all I need right now…" Pai trudged off, leaving Kisshu standing there in silence, the only sound to be heard was Tart screaming in agony after turning the water on full-blast heat.

"Hey kiddo, the red arrow means hot, you know that?" Kish asked through bathroom door.

"I can't feel my legs…" Taruto moaned.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Kisshu put his ear up to his friend's bedroom, door, but heard no sound. He opened the door slightly, and he could see Pai's figure lying face-up, staring at the ceiling.

"Pai?"

No response.

"Pai?!"

Nothing.

Kish kicked the mattress, sending his friend over the edge of the bed with an "Oof!"

"What was that for……?" Pai mumbled.

"What were you doing? You looked…dead."

"I'm so tired…."

"I can kinda tell. Oh, by the way, Tart burned himself in the bathtub again."

"Got the knobs confused?"

"Yup."

"Do me a favor and get him some aloe for me…."

Pai sat up in bed and rubbed his forehead, as a cry of "WHOO! STREAK!" came from outside the bedroom and carried on down the hallway.

"Naked?" Pai asked.

"I'm blind…." Kish moaned.

Pia almost smiled. For once, he'd been looking in the right direction.

* * *

Chocolate Pudding-chan: Whoo.

ALERT! I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME! ALL FURTHER UPDATES WILL BE FROM ANOTHER PEN NAME, SO DON'T GET CONFUSED!


	5. The Beast

P-sama: A little note, Popsicle is a character who's appeared in two of my other stories, and was introduced in "Aardvarks". I suggest you read the chapter about pets in that story before you read this chapter, so you won't be a confused idiot while reading this. Seriously, she's a major character, so read up, people.

* * *

Tomorrow must be better than today. That's how Kisshu saw it. After a day of porcupine wounds, hobos, 2nd degree scolds, and streaks, he was flat out pooped by 9:00 P.M. Pai had already gone to bed, and Taruto (now fully clothed) was conked out on the couch, a nonchalant Popsicle on his chest.

Kish WANTED to wake him up, just to get him off the couch, but touching Popsicle was _not_ an option. The mutant was like the top five fiercest watchdogs on earth rolled into one, with a wet cat on top of that. She would bite your hand of if you even came close. She hated everyone in existence. Except, of course, for her master.

Taruto.

She adored him beyond compare, and would literally bite anyone's head off that caused him discomfort. Kisshu figured that he and Pai were lucky to still be alive.

"Tart?" he called as quietly as possible from across the room.

One of the beast's eyes opened, and she began to growl and hiss at Kisshu. Tart woke lazily. "Kish…?" he murmured.

"Yeah, it's time for bed, kiddo." He said as gently as he could muster, as to not disturb the killer sitting on his friend's chest.

"Otay…" he yawned. "C'mon, girl." He put Popsicle up on his head, which was her favorite spot, and smiled as she began to purr.

But while she purred happily, she gave Kisshu a sinister glare, which obviously meant only one thing:

"_You suck"_

Kish gulped. Tart made his way to his room, and the older alien plopped down on the couch.

The only time Taruto was even CLOSE to normal was bedtime, because most of the crazy-hyper-ness had been burned off during the day. Kish felt like going to bed himself, but he wanted to make sure Tart was in bed asleep before actually packing it in himself. He'd learn the hard way to never take his eyes off the kid for too long, or who knows what could happen.

He heard Tart's door close, but waited still. Twenty minutes passed, and he could feel himself dosing off. So he opened the door to Tart's bedroom tentatively, peeking inside.

Taruto was sleeping peacefully as Popsicle sat on his pillow, eyes glowing in the dark as she stared the intruder down. He expected a snarl, or a menacing hiss. But she was silent as Kisshu stared back her. And then, came a moment that would be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.

She smiled at him.

No, not a happy smile, but a huge, scary-smile, showing a mouth full of shark-style razor sharp teeth.

Kish slammed the door, panting, as her heard a series of wheezes from back inside, which he realized was Popsicle laughing at his discomfort.

"_My life is one big horror movie,"_ Kisshu thought to himself. _"I live with a half-crazed kid, an eighteen year old who can suddenly sleep with his eyes open, and a smiling monster."_

What had become of his life? He had been a hopeful young teenager once, sent to another planet in hopes of becoming a hero to his own. Now, he could see himself aging, frown lines emerging on his forehead. Pai was the eldest, HE was suppose to be looking after them. But now, Pai was almost as mentally unstable as Taruto was, and Kisshu was forced to make sure both of them made it through the day alive.

Then, in the battle aspect, which rarely even happened nowadays, things were just poop. Deep Blue had stopped checking up on them after a series of disturbing moments at the fault of Taruto, and they rarely even went to earth to fight anymore. Pai was out of plans and out of patience. Plus, whatever had happened to Taruto had completely flipped his personality, making him extremely squeamish. He couldn't even pick up a weapon with out retching, making him useless.

This brought Kisshu back to the subject of what exactly had happened in the first place. When they had first came to earth, he and Kisshu actually had a lot in common. Taruto was a bloodthirsty little brat with a nasty smirk on his face, but a playful glint in his eyes.

Looking at him now, Kisshu saw nothing of his old friend. He'd giving up fighting, and all the luster was gone from is eyes, they were just filled with confusion. He'd even given up his pigtails, which he'd once refused to remove. Now his hair just hung in his face, and was beginning to grow past his ears.

He admitted that the old Taruto could be downright bratty, but he still missed him. All he wished now was that he could figure out what had happened to him, so he could fix this whole problem. Tart would be who he used to be, Pai could go back to sanity, and Kisshu could give up having to be forty and go back to being fourteen.

And on top of all that, he had smiling roadkill coming after him.

"I'm a wreck!" he said aloud. But then he saw the door open, and figuring it was Tart coming to whine to him again, he just groaned. But the door closed, and he could hear something plopping across the floor.

He froze, gripping the edges of his bed in terror.

A feminine voice came from beside the bed, as the animal he dreaded plopped onto his chest.

Popsicle grinned, staring him strait in the face.

"Hello, Kisshu."

* * *

P-Sama: Slight cliffy.


	6. The Grey

P-sama: Hey hey! Getting used to my new Pen name?

* * *

Kisshu couldn't breathe.

The beast shifted her weight, scooting up so she was even closer to his face.

"Wha-wh-wh-wh-wha…" he stuttered helplessly as she grinned once again.

"Kisshu, I want you to listen carefully." She said, her voice eerie but gentle.

"NO! he screamed.

Light flooded his face as he sat up with a jolt.

Popsicle was gone. None of it had happened. He was still in the same clothes AND the light was still on, so he figured after checking up on Taruto, he had wandered into his room and dozed off. It was the only possible explanation.

Popsicle couldn't talk. It was all a dream.

But if that was the case, then the smile was real.

Kisshu shivered. No matter WHAT Tart thought, no matter how much he loved her, Popsicle was evil. He was sure of that.

...

Pai's eyes cracked open, sleep coating the edges. He looked at the clock next to him. It read 6:37.

He moaned, sitting up and stretching his muscles. He had only slept a few hours, but that was enough for him.

He looked at himself in the mirror placed across the room. The bags under his eyes had reduced, and his hair was strewn across his face. He untangled the ribbon that held it up and shook it out, staring at the tired person that was his reflection.

Like Kisshu, he'd come here with high hopes, though didn't show them quite as much. Now he was a mess. Pai had never been one to express his feelings, but he was genuinely worried about Taruto. He actually MISSED the surly little brat that he had used to be.

Not because he was bratty, but because he was THERE. Now it seemed as if something had stolen all the heart out of Taruto, and his vacant look explained it all.

Pai opened the door to Kisshu's room slowly; knowing that tired teenagers were NOT to be messed with. Kish was flipped over on his side, covers to the floor. He had a worried look on his face.

Pai closed the door, moving on to the next room.

There, he saw Tart, snuggled up peacefully, and Popsicle was watching over her master as she sat at the foot of the bed.

She stared at Pai, eyes big and round. Like most earth rodents, Pai had found, their eyeballs were all pupil, no white to be seen.

She gave him a nod, meaning that it was safe to pass. Unlike with Kisshu, Popsicle and Pai respected each other. Pai would feed Popsicle when Tart forgot, and Popsicle would leave Pai in peace instead of biting at him.

Tart rolled over. Ears like lightning, he could hear Pai come in. He sat up sleepily, And Popsicle hopped into his arms.

"G'morning…." He said, yawning. Something was different though. Tart didn't look…right.

"Taruto…." Pai said "Are you—do you feel all right?"

"I guesso…" he mumbled.

"Hmm.." Pai bent over, taking a closer look at the child. Then he noticed the problem.

His eyes were grey.

Once bright gold, they had faded into a lighter yellow lately, and now had lost their color completely.

Popsicle, on the other hand, looked healthier then she ever had. When Tart had first found her on the side of the road, she had been a mange-covered who-knows-what. Now, she was beginning to look more like a purple rabbit with antennae and a long tail.

But something was different. The rips and disease that covered her ears were gone.

It had not been that way yesterday.

* * *

P-sama: Bum Bum.


	7. The Attempted Rangling

Pig: Ja. I there won't be very many updates in the next few weeks, on account of the theatre is eating my life away, and although I LOVE it, but it doesn't give me much time to write. I might update some weekends I have off from rehearsal, but we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?

* * *

Pai bit his lip.

"Hey man, what's for breakfast?" came a voice behind him, as Kisshu stepped in, yawing.

"Kisshu, look at Tart."

"I'm….looking…"

"Notice anything?"

"I'M HUNGRYYYYY…." Tart wailed.

"Be quiet, Taruto. Now, look Kisshu right in the face."

Kisshu squinted, examining Tart,as Tart did the same, except he stuck out his tongue just for the heck of it. His stomach was now growling loudly.

"I think—" Kisshu began.

"SSSHH!" Tart shushed, spitting all over Kish's face.

"What?" Pai said, rather grumpily.

"LISTEN!"

They all became silent and listened to Taruto's stomach as it cried out in hunger.

"Pai! My tummy is trying to say something to you!"

Pai smacked his forehead.

"And what exactly is it saying?"

Tart leaned over, putting his ear as close to his stomach as possible, as to better understand it.

"It's saying…." He paused to listen, then finished the sentence in a rumbly voice, as to imitate his stomach.

"I…want WAAAFFFLLLEESSSS."

"I see." Pai said, but, knowing not any other option, continued:

"Kisshu! I have a job for you to do. Take that THING," he said, pointing at Popsicle (who was now licking herself in…inappropriate places) "and bring her to the lab. I need to do some study on her, I think I may just be able to solve our problem."

Kish sighed. "All right…" he said reluctantly, this was NOT going to be easy.

"As for me, I suppose I shall go and make…..some waffles or whatever…."

"YAY!" Taruto followed Pai to the kitchen where his breakfast was awaiting him.

...

Kisshu stared at Popsicle. She stared back.

"I always knew there was something wrong with you…" he muttered under his breath.

Popsicle twitched an ear. Sassily.

"Now come here girl!" Ksih said, sickly-sweet. "Ima not hurt joo!"

"_Gawd, I can't believe I'm talking like this…."_

He reached out a timid hand toward her, but she didn't respond. Perhaps he'd be able to pick her up after all.

Reaching shakily, he was centimeters away from touching her.

Then, the beast sprang. Went right for his neck, too.

Kisshu barely got a chance to scream before he could feel her spring onto his head, teeth going for his neck.

She bit him, but in some weird mix of fear, anger, and revenge, he threw her off so she hit the floor.

Before she could move out of the way, Kish collapsed, unconscious, squishing her flat.

* * *

Pig: EVERYBODY CHEER NOW!

(-Irwin)


	8. The Normality

Pig-sama: CONTINUATION!

* * *

Groggy.

Cloudy.

Kish could feel his eyes opening, they almost felt sticky. He could barely make out a smudge that was probably the ceiling. Or it could've been Pai's hair, it look grayish in the right light.

"Ughmerbleh…" Kish muttered/gargled.

"Hey. HEY. Idiot, get off the floor." A familiar voice said. Ah. That gray blob WAS Pai.

He felt a sudden pain in his side, someone was kicking him.

He stood up slowly, groaning.

"Was I drinkin' somethin' yesh-terday?" he mumbled, cracking his back as he stood.

"For your information, it was nine in the morning TODAY, and no. You weren't. I know WAY better than to keep any form of alcoholic beverages within a five-mile radius of this ship."

"Whatever…" Kish mumbled. "Hey, how DID I end up here?"

The alien examined his surroundings. Plain walls, some equipment…probably a mini-lab Pai had been hiding away.

"The purple monster over there bit you and you passed out. On top of her." Pai explained.

"Eh?" Kish looked over at where his friend was indicating. There he saw what was left of Popsicle, which was a furry purple pancake, with one bulging yellow eye still poked open.

"Ew…" He retched, "I think I'm gonna blow chunks…."

Pai took at step away.

"Hey wait!" Kisshu realized, "How is Tart taking all this?"

Pai pointed to the seat across the room, where Taruto sat perfectly still, eye twitching a little.

"Hmm. He's taking this much better than I expected." Pai thought aloud.

Kish suddenly felt a little guilty. Even though he was happy as ever that that monster was gone, Taruto still loved her, even if she was pretty much eating his soul.

"Hey kiddo?" he said timidly.

Tart opened both eyes. "_What?_" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Um….I'm sorry I…squished your…pet-thing."

"You better be, YOU FATTY!"

"_Woah. Didn't see THAT coming." Kisshu thought._

"Excuse me?!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE SUCH A HUGE TUSH, MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

Kish was about to retort, but then he had a realization. Tart hadn't made a "fat" comment since he'd begun to change. What was this?

"Oh, since when am I so fat?!" He retorted at last. For once in his life, Kisshu had an idea.

"PROBALY SINCE YOU WERE BORN, BUBBLE BUTT!"

"Hey, I have a nice but and you know it!" Kish almost laughed "What's up with you anyway?"

"What do you mean 'what's up with me'?! YOU KILLED MY PET!"

"Tart. She was gross."

Tart paused. "I guess so…"

This was it! Could he finally be normal? _"Only one way to find out!"_ Kish thought.

"Hey, Tart?"

"What?"

Kish grabbed him into a hug, and as painful as this was, Kish was very small-minded, and this was the only way he knew how to figure this out.

"Ew gawd! Stop it!" Tart cried. "PAI! I FEEL VIOLATED!" he wailed across the room.

"I'm not getting involved in this!" he called back.

Kish finally put the kid down.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

"Just checking something." Kish said, smiling.

"Well if you want help deciding your sexuality, you don't have to experiment on me!"

Tart then caught a glimpse of the pancake Popsicle, and he got a little green.

"Uh, Pai? Could you maybe…take that out of the room? The eye is….looking at me."

"Yeah man," Kish said, recovering from the hug, "Just bury the thing, will ya?"

"Pssh" Pai scoffed, "I can't bury it. It's still alive."

* * *

Pig-sama: ?


	9. The Highway

Pig-sama: At last. This story is OVER.

* * *

The two younger aliens stared at the animal in disbelief.

"…alive?" Kisshu winced.

"AW BAYBAY, THAT IS JUST NASSSTAY." Tart exclaimed, pinching his nose from the stench of something that SHOULD have been a corpse.

"I'm afraid those are the facts." Pai stated. "Now, who wants to put the thing out of its misery?"

Kisshu stuttered out his excuse:

"I think if I seriously have to touch that thing, I'll explode. And then there will be chunks of me ALL over the room, and you will never be able to pick up all those chunks."

There was then an awkward silence.

"Nice try."

Tart swallowed. For one brief moment, he felt a surge of responsibility. He felt as though, HE should be the one to end it all. Then, he reconsidered, and went back to the most effective method of doing things: Blame Kisshu.

"Okay," Tart began, "First of all, Kish ALREADY sat on it, so he should just finish it off. Second, I am _NOT_ touching where Kisshu's butt has been."

"He makes a good point." Pai said, nodding. "Well then. Kisshu, you may do the honors of finishing her off."

Kisshu shuddered. _"Well," _he thought, _"You always wanted to kill her, now's the time."_

"Okay." He said quietly. "But, I suppose since it IS an animal, I should do this in the most humane way possible."

Kish thought for a moment of what that humane way should be, but then gave up on it. He grabbed a vial filled with who knows what, and smashed it over the top of her head. Obviously the contents of the vial weren't suppose to be touched, because Popsicle's fur quickly began to glow green.

"Done!" Kish said proudly, as though he'd just conquered France.

"Beautiful…." Pai muttered, picking p the now green and glowing soppy corpse. He quickly tossed it out the window.

"Well! All's well that ends well then, eh?" Kish said smiling.

"Yeah." Tart said plainly.

"At least things can all go back to the way things were before……that thing got here."

…………………………………………………………………………

And for awhile, things were normal. Kisshu was happy to have stopped all the hugs, Pai was just relieved he'd have no more stains on his carpet, and Tart was pretty much as bratty as he was previously.

It was a normal day, a few weeks afterward, Kisshu was sitting doing absolutely nothing, and Pai was tapping away on his computer. Suddenly, they heard a voice ring out from the ship's entrance:

"Hey guys, you wont BELIEVE what I found twitching by the highway today!"

* * *

Pig-sama: Continue to read. Continue to review. Continue to feel the love. Yessss.


End file.
